This invention relates to an improved speculum for use in conjunction with an otoscope or the like that includes a soft, rubber-like tip at the distal end thereof that provides for the safety and comfort of the patient. The soft tip also forms a positive seal against the ear canal during insufflation thus allowing air under pressure to be introduced in the ear when a visual examination of the ear drum is being made.
Two types of otoscopes are used by physicians in examining and/or treating the ear. One is an operative instrument through which other smaller instruments are passed to gain access to various parts of the inner ear. The other is a diagnostic instrument which is used to visually observe the functional activity of the ear, particularly the vibratory response of the ear drum to air under pressure. In either case, it is typical to equip the instrument with a removable speculum that can be inserted into the ear canal to hold it in a dilated condition while the examination or treatment is being carried out. Usually specula come in different sizes and can be interchangeably used with either an operative or a diagnostic instrument.
Heretofore, removable specula were formed from a single piece of material. In the more conventional design, the speculum takes the form of a conical, hollow structure that is necked down at the distal end to allow for ease of entry into the ear canal. The speculum typically is formed of a rigid material that will not deform or flex when it is brought into contact with another body and, as a consequence, there always exists a danger that the speculum might harm the delicate ear parts. Any slight hand pressure upon the body of the instrument is magnified into a relatively high force at the tip of the speculum. This is particularly true where the instrument must be maneuvered within the ear canal to more accurately focus the distal end of the instrument upon the region of interest.
It should be further noted that single piece specula found in the prior art, which are made of hard materials, do not necessarily conform to the shape of the ear canal. Accordingly, air, which is sometimes introduced into the canal under pressure during the course of certain examinations, will escape around the specula and thus render the results of the examination less than satisfactory.